Uncommon Knowledge
by Shinneth
Summary: A man wants to know his son better. Likewise, a boy wants to know his friend. Fortunately, the boy knows the man's son and the man knows the boy's friend. They have all of one night to share their knowledge.


**( Notes:**

**I completed this quite a while ago. This was written solely for Arivess for the ToS Secret Santa Exchange on the Livejournal community. She requested a fic of Mithos/Genis or Kratos/Lloyd. It was tricky for me because I don't like Kratos/Lloyd and I was fresh out of good ideas for Mithos/Genis at the time, so I had to cheat a little instead. There's no real pairing banter here; there's implications ahoy (and even for Kratos/Lloyd if you squint; felt like I had to throw a bone for cheating), but most of it is just a little pep talk between two characters that don't normally interact much in the game. In a way, it was pretty challenging since writing for Genis is second nature to me at this point, but Kratos is a pain in the ass for every single sentence involving him. I really, really wonder how you people stand it... it's not nearly as fun as you make it out to be. Either way, the prospect of Kratos and Genis with some conflict regarding the people they deeply care for (in very different ways) in Lloyd and Mithos was something that was worth a little probing, and I hoped that would be enough to make a suitable gift. I'm not entirely proud of this fic, either way. But maybe since it actually involves Kratos, it might get a little more publicity...? **

**Well, enjoy it, anyway... )**

* * *

The night was no longer young, but to the mercenary known as Kratos, this was his ideal setting. Stoic and nearly wordless during the day when others were awake, Kratos preferred to become himself when no one else was watching. Of course, when it came to being a soldier, work was work, but on his own time, Kratos offered nothing to whoever accompanied him at the time. Only if he was _forced_ to open up, and… under most circumstances, only one could _force_ him into anything. And after those moments would pass, Kratos' mind would relentlessly block and blur them away. Their obscurity kept Kratos mentally sound, and after four thousand years plus of existence, one needed all they could just to remain as themselves, even if it was something as weak-natured as denial.

Inside, Kratos now knew well how weak he had been. It was a fault he had no choice but to live with for centuries and millennia. And as Kratos allowed the weakness to eat away at his core, it was certain that by now, he was only a shell of his former self. Everyone he knew and everyone he held dear to him could see that.

That was the only logical way Kratos could agree with as to how he got into his current position. And though he was thankful for his son of all people to make him see where and when he had done wrong, as well as offer his hand for an opportunity to make up for those wrongs, Kratos still was not completely at peace in his mind. But with the immediate matters resolved for the moment, Kratos knew that the minor details would have to wait. There were issues far more important than his flaws and the enigma that was his son, Lloyd. These issues needed to be rectified as soon as possible, or the entirety of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla would pay the ultimate price.

It was a long day indeed, and certainly life-changing: Lloyd defeating him one-on-one in his own right, therefore freeing Kratos of his bind to Origin. Lloyd was then granted the ability to wield the Eternal Sword, and just before the journey resumed, he was given presents in the Material Blades by his two fathers.

Even with Rheiards at their expense, the trip from Dirk's house to the Tower of Salvation would be long and arduous. Many events had happened all at once recently, between Mithos' exposing himself to his enemies, the death of Zelos, and once again, Colette becoming kidnapped (though in admittedly a much different way than before); her life, body and mind hanging in the balance. Situations such as these, where there had been so much lost was taxing on every member of the group. Lloyd was certainly no exception, nor was Kratos himself. The man who carried four thousand years' worth of woe on his shoulders was even taken aback by what happened during the week.

The current mission would be a delicate one; a mission where one mistake would likely be fatal for anyone and everyone. It wasn't easy to get a unanimous decision in favor of the proposal, but a final night's rest was a prospect that everyone had coveted in secret.

Just outside of Dirk's house, the group mixed with those from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and humans and half-elves camped out for what most considered their final night; their eve of the final battle. Returning to the Tower and using the Eternal Sword to reach Derris-Kharlan where there was no turning back meant that a night like this was needed while it was still available. It was a night meant for the two worlds' saviors to recharge and regenerate in body and mind; after all, with so many different people in the group, the events saw many different points of view. Those that had sacrificed so much and took to heart what they considered their responsibility… those that felt they had not done enough, or even done _wrong_ in their pasts and relied on this journey as their means of retribution… those who felt they needed clarification on their beliefs and self-assurance by saving the world… even those who sympathized with the enemy but having to mature and age the hard way by doing what's good for the majority and not the minority.

Then there was Lloyd, who Kratos could not seem to place in any of the categories above. And it was then that it hit Kratos that in all the time he had loosely been associated with his son during the journey's beginning since losing him, he could not get into Lloyd's mind. It seemed that _everyone_ had a better grasp on Lloyd than Kratos did; of course, Kratos had paternal intuition on his side… but the gap between the years left Kratos feeling like he was only barely getting by when conversing with Lloyd; only saying as much as one could say when they hadn't seen their child in years. As a result, it left Kratos constantly second-guessing himself, even currently.

This was the ordeal Kratos wished to rectify more than any other, but it was also precisely the one that would likely have to wait after the final battle, outcome, and aftermath to be addressed. It was personal hell and torment at its best, but Kratos felt that after many of his actions that left Lloyd in such an uncomfortable position after he learned of his true heritage, the pain was well deserved. Nonetheless, there was still pressing side-effects to be had in this punishment, and one of course was the lack of will to rest. Being an angel of Cruxis, of course, meant that Kratos, ages ago, mastered the art of no longer needing to sleep on a regular basis. But the wear and tear of the recent events made Kratos feel… dare he think, more _human_ than he had felt in four thousand years.

And when he finally felt like he needed to sleep like his untainted comrades, the sleep would not come. It outright refused to fulfill Kratos' desire so easily.

It became unbearable for Kratos to even be in the same room as those who were granted the gift of slumber (not that it came easily for any of them either). Hence, he found himself in a familiar position where he was brooding in the post-midnight atmosphere. As usual, no one accompanied him. While the few times Lloyd intruded early into the journey were refreshing (if not disturbing at the time), the familiar calm helped Kratos' mind ease at least a little more. It was nothing near significant, but Kratos was not often an optimist, so it was considered better than having no benefit at all.

"_Fireball!"_

A familiar but unexpected voice rung out like an alarm in Kratos' head, though the voice was more softly-spoken than usual. Coming back to reality, Kratos' guard temporarily vanished as he gawked at the sudden campfire made in front of him, and on the other side stood the accomplished young magician, Genis Sage.

Interestingly enough, as soon as Genis finished casting the spell and allowed the fire's natural light to illuminate the immediate area, his facial expressions mirrored Kratos'. The stealthy swordsman was never noticed in the obscuring darkness of night. "… oh!"

Kratos was first to regain his composure. "Interesting. You're usually the first out of everyone to succumb to slumber."

"I guess I should've expected this," Genis said with a wary gesture; though Kratos had resigned himself as an ally for good, the half-elven youth still harbored natural suspicion based on past experiences. If Kratos knew the common half-elf… it would not be a stretch to say it was more than Kratos' initial betrayal that would be the cause of Genis' low standards for a human like himself. "You kinda strike me as a night owl type of guy."

"You've assumed correctly," Kratos agreed stiffly. "Is there something I can do for you? Since you chanted your spell quietly, I take it that you didn't want to be heard by the others." He was already set to move to another brooding area. "In that case, I will give you the space you need."

Genis remained still. "You don't have to move. You were here first. I know this area pretty well; I can go somewhere else."

It wasn't that Kratos didn't believe him, but it soon struck him that it would be unwise to let a twelve year-old out on his own at the dead of night, no matter where they happened to be. And if anyone _were_ to find out… the wrath of Raine Sage would be devastating by itself, let alone the fury that could be inflicted by any other close friends of Genis… even Lloyd himself.

"It would be wise not to wander too far from your companions," Kratos advised, hoping that Genis wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I know it must be a stretch to see me in the same light as your friends, but these are dangerous and unstable times. It's best to remain where you are."

The warning was met with a stubborn frown. "Hey, you're not _my_ dad," Genis retorted. "And I've been in situations way more dangerous than this before and did just fine on my own. So just… save it for someone who cares." He turned to walk away.

"But," Kratos added, pausing to get the half-elf's attention. "If something were to happen to you, something unfortunate… there's no doubt in my mind that I would be blamed for the incident. And in many cases, the fault would indeed be mine for failing to keep you where it's safe."

"Nothing's going to happen!" Genis insisted, making sure not to raise his voice _too_ much. "I can take care of myself. It's your business if you want to play martyr over it, but you can't make me do anything." He seemed to shrink a bit; his shoulders slumping and his posture worsening. "I just want to be alone," Genis said in a more… pitiful tone. "You get to be alone whenever you feel like it, so… you ought to understand."

Kratos shook his head. "To have time for self-reflection is useful, but if you have a concern with these world-threatening events on the horizon, it's best to be open so as not to create a misunderstanding." He eyed the boy carefully. "Is that not what cost the life of your comrade, Zelos? A lack of communication?"

Genis shivered at the recent memory; he wasn't sure what it was about Zelos' death that shook him up so badly, but it was a burden he still carried to the present time. Still, the half-elf went on the defensive. "You're saying that I'm thinking about betraying, too?"

"That was not what I implied," Kratos answered, calm and patient as ever. Matching wits with the youngest member involved in the journey was not as easy as it looked. "But knowing the bloodlines of yourself and your sister would naturally create some hesitation over what the rest of us intend to do…"

"It's more than that…"

The mercenary blinked. "Oh?"

"Like I'm telling you!" Genis scoffed, hands on his hips. At least, it seemed to amuse him to have an argument with someone after the passing of Tethe'alla's Chosen. "I don't confide in traitors, even if you are related to Lloyd!"

"I will not judge you for having suspicions," Kratos conceded. "I agree that you have no reason to confide in me. But what you need to understand is that I feel concern for your wellbeing for the sake of Lloyd. You seem to be… close to him."

"He's my best friend," Genis responded, with some adamancy… not as much as he would usually put forth, however. Kratos was not ignorant of the strong friendship held between the preteen and his son; he had seen the two stick together through thick and thin despite their arguments… they were two of a kind in battle, and Kratos felt that they both regarded each other with the most open of honesty.

A human befriending a half-elf, however… if Kratos hadn't managed a similar relationship in his past life, he never would have believed it. Then again, anything seemed possible…

"Lloyd has not quite been the same since he upheld the task of being the one to defeat Zelos," Kratos reminded. "Nor since he learned of the bloodlines he and I share. I feel that I owe him some deal of security…" He regarded Genis with some sort of sympathy. "I do not think it's ridiculous to say that he would be devastated to see misfortune fall upon you, Genis. That's why I say that for his sake, I would like for you to remain in company, and… if you have some reservations on the way tasks are being handled on this journey, that you at least share them with someone. From experience, I know it isn't healthy for one to bottle up their emotions."

Genis paused, considering for a moment. But his trust was a very hard thing to reach through mere conversation. "You want to help me because of Lloyd…?"

"That is the short answer," Kratos said with a nod. "When Mithos is defeated, I've wished to have a complete and mutual understanding with Lloyd. We are close to that point, believe it or not… and yet, I feel I am nowhere near accomplishing the goal I set for myself." Briefly, his dark, battle-hardened eyes focused on the flickering fire separating him from the child.

Genis whispered something between Kratos' statements, just one word; a name… and it sounded familiar. When Kratos looked back to Genis, he was only met with a glare that told him to cease the staring. Closing his eyes and resuming his solemn disposition, Kratos continued with his reasoning.

"Lloyd has made many reliable friends throughout this journey," Kratos stated with some subtle fondness in his voice. "But the friends he treasures the most are the ones he grew up with; the ones he vows to always be there for… Colette fits that description, but I would be correct to say that you fit in that position as well, would I not?"

"I guess so," Genis muttered. "I know he'd pick Colette over me any day, but… Lloyd's someone I can count on. I could tell when we were getting older that there was a good chance I might get booted out of the picture. Maybe I was paranoid…" He denied the possibility as soon as it was said. "No, I knew I'd get pushed away because I was too young _and_ a half-elf… what are you trying to get at, anyway?"

Kratos silently exhaled; neither of them were being very forward with each other. It could only be expected.

"I can only hope my vow of honesty is good enough for you," he expressed with sincerity. "In short, I believe Lloyd would be devastated to lose you. Considering what he's already lost, I have some doubt in his ability to contain himself if you were in any way harmed, killed, or enticed to the other side." Kratos' tone was once again stern. "I would rather not bear the responsibility of his loss if it can be prevented… and I know I don't wish to see my son's anguish over the matter. Are you following?"

The black mage let out a consenting sigh… despite all of his doubts and concerns, he could see an air of truth ringing in Kratos' words. "Considering your current track record with him, you want to start over again on the right foot, I guess. That makes sense…"

The next thing was a little harder for Kratos to even admit to himself. "For the while, I was also interested in… a favor you could do for me."

"A favor?" Genis echoed, his face crumpling in disgust. "It's not enough that I have to listen to your orders?"

"I only request it because I believe I have answers to some questions of your own… answers that might bring you some closure with your concerns," Kratos offered. "In turn, I believe you can give me answers to questions of mine that may help me to achieve my goal."

"How could you know about my concerns?" Genis asked, his suspicions returning. "Do you just spy on _everyone_?"

Kratos' shoulders seemed to slump, ever-so slightly. "Not quite. Your concerns are not something I would have to deeply analyze you for. After all… logic alone perfectly explains any hesitation of yours for this journey, and because I've been with Cruxis for so long, as far as I can tell… your concerns are felt mutually by the other end."

Genis felt his heart thump out of synch from the rest of the beats. His eyes widened as he considered his elder's words, feeling some initially good feelings only to have them rot away before his eyes in the realization of the state of things.

"… You mean…"

"It's strange," Kratos remarked. "Mithos made it a point to never attach himself to anyone after Martel. Despite living most of his life with myself and Yuan alongside him, he was never himself after the death of his sister." Again, he looked to Genis. "Since encountering you, it felt as if signs of his former self were re-emerging. Perhaps it was a ritual as he got himself out of character…"

"W-what are you talking about?" Genis asked, shaken. "Th-that was just a trick… all of it, right? Mithos never liked me… he even said he didn't trust me…"

"The reason he didn't trust you was because of Lloyd," Kratos clarified. "It seemed to affect him in some way whenever he returned to his base… I wouldn't bring myself to comment on it directly, but I also couldn't ignore the strange behavior of Mithos. As you know, angels do not require sleep. We of Cruxis trained ourselves ages ago to never have to sleep again… but after he revealed himself, it seemed as if he made several attempts to make himself sleep…"

"But… why…?"

Kratos briefly shrugged. "Right up until I parted ways with him, he would mention your name without any reason. Perhaps he felt regret, or frustration… even raw anger; I cannot say for certain. But to my point of view, it seems he genuinely wished for you to be on his side."

Genis shook his head, absorbing the information. "There's no way he could care about me… he…"

"Mithos… as I've seen over the years, cannot handle rejection well," Kratos surmised. "It is no surprise considering his race, but seeing him so focused on someone that is not himself or Martel is a rarity." Seeing Genis still shaking his head only convinced Kratos to continue. "It's possible he saw a bit of himself in you… and judging from your reactions, I can see he had a lasting effect on you as well."

Genis held himself and shivered; he desperately did not want to doubt his position yet _again_. Kratos digging up the very things Genis buried into the back of his mind was unnerving, at best. "How… how well do you know Mithos, anyway!"

"I've known Mithos Yggdrasill for over four thousand years," Kratos responded with solemnity. "I was present during his happiest times; I was also there when he struggled the most. I am a human, but because I remained with him for so long, he was able to make an exception out of me. Until Lloyd became an issue, at least…" He caught himself straying off the subject and cleared his throat.

"The fact is, I was bound to Mithos for a very long time… outside of Yuan and Martel herself, no one knows Mithos as well as I do. And even then, I cannot say I've completely figured him out after all this time."

This brought a little frown to Genis, as he felt a wave of something like envy washing over him. "So what if you know him and everything? Are you just rubbing it in to make me feel worse? Because I _thought_ I knew him…?"

"You may know more than you think," Kratos credited, a little too generously. "But I doubt the greatest psychologist in the world could truly know Mithos… I will not sugarcoat this; he is complex. He is two-sided… and even more. But he is _suffering_, Genis. If parts of his true self still remain within him today, they are too weak to save him. His only savior could be death."

"If parts of the real Mithos are still there, there's got to be a chance!" Genis argued, not wanting to accept one option as the only option. "You're just… not trying hard enough! Just let me talk to him when we go to Derris-Kharlan… m-maybe it can all work out!"

Kratos sighed; he had a feeling this kind of senseless optimism would be the response. Lloyd's personality was more contagious than he thought… "His close friends and family could not convince him to change his mind. Do you truly believe you can pull off such a miracle when he's already denounced you?"

"Sure, he's cruel… he's taken the lives of countless innocent people and he's threatened my friends," Genis admitted; hurt was very present in his voice. "But when I see what he's doing it all for, I can't just write him off as a villain, okay…? You know… if that was me four thousand years ago, and Raine was killed by humans for no reason… I probably would've ended up the same way. Just like him… I can't be judgmental on a good conscience. I'd just be a hypocrite."

Kratos crossed his arms, almost indignant. "You mean to tell me you would succumb to this kind of scheme for the loss of your sister? That she would want a world of lifeless beings and millions of innocents slaughtered in her name…?"

"I don't know, maybe," Genis said as his stomach quivered with unease. "I just understand where Mithos is coming from, that's all…"

There was a pause… silence. Only the crackling fire and nocturnal insects and owls provided the ambience. And just then, the right words to say popped in Kratos' mind; words he wasn't completely sure were fact, but felt right just to say.

"You would not fall into the darkness like Mithos," he said. "Because you have Lloyd."

"Lloyd…?"

Kratos let out the tiniest hint of a smile. "He's the reason why you're not with Mithos currently. He gives you… hope, yes?"

Genis thought it over. "He's… honestly… stupid at times. It's sad when a kid like me has to help _him_ with homework and he's a lot closer to adulthood than I am. He's really immature. But…" He sighed. "I like his outlook on the world. It sounds like it'd be a much better place if everyone was equal. It's not very realistic, but… anything's possible, I guess. This journey's kind of made me confident about Lloyd's dream coming true, and as his best friend, I want to do what I can…"

"He has you in mind when he strives for his idealistic world," Kratos noted. "As he does for Colette and the others. And despite his nature… you follow him and believe in him."

"It hasn't been easy lately," Genis added, with mild hesitation. "I'm probably slowing everyone down by being sympathetic to Mithos' cause, but I can't help it…"

"But you've seen for yourself that even Martel does not want her brother's plan to follow through in full," Kratos reminded. "It has just been so long… Mithos does not want another way. He's done things by his own preference for over four millennia… and he certainly won't change his tune just because a human's told him differently. That is just the way he is."

Knowing that aspect of Mithos' personality seemed to make the remaining hope die then and there. "So… he'll never listen to Lloyd?"

Kratos nodded. "Nor will he pay you any mind for as long as you're aligned with him. You've made a lasting effect on his psyche… but that's not enough to turn him around. Nothing is enough, you see."

"Even if I joined him?" Genis asked lowly, though he meant to be hypothetical.

"It might make his day for a while, but would you do that to Lloyd?" Kratos returned the question. "There's no guarantee that Mithos would not grow tired of you as he has his other allies…"

"… He's an old guy, I guess," Genis figured. Four thousand years seemed like a big gap from twelve. "I guess he'd even like you better than me…"

"He only sees himself," Kratos corrected, strongly. "Himself and Martel. You provide a distraction for his mind to dissect, but it's only in the moment. If you gave him time, he would forget you."

Genis' cheeks went rosy with the blush of humiliation and frustration. "But he…"

"Even if you could completely understand him."

Genis grit his teeth in anger. "But he…!"

"Even his love for his race is outmatched by the love for himself and his sister. He's too miserable to enjoy a relationship or a simple friendship for long these days…"

"If someone **else** could prove to Mithos that they loved him unconditionally, maybe he'd wake up THEN!"

The emphasized shout visibly shook Kratos out of his stoic position. He saw Genis completely flustered, heaving in and out and balling his fists like he was about to go on the attack; a _physical_ attack… barely thinking, Kratos unsheathed his sword. He intensely stared at his peer in some sort of unannounced standoff.

"Calm down," Kratos finally said. "Is there something you needed to say... _without_ retaliation?"

Genis took a deep breath… and though his cheeks were still reddened and his eyes were puffy, his offensive stance reverted back to something more normal. His arms wrapped around themselves as if he were cold, and though he didn't move away, he turned around… so that his back was facing Kratos. He clearly did not want the swordsman to see his face for the moment.

"I… want to change the subject," Genis croaked, sounding a bit more weak and feeble than before.

'_Perhaps it wasn't best to drag out such a sensitive topic,_' Kratos thought, considering what mental games must have resurfaced in Genis' psyche from that little chat alone. _'But something needed to be said, that's for certain…'_

"Very well, then," Kratos consented… but he wasn't about to prod the boy about what to talk about next. Not so soon.

"What was it that you need to know so badly…?" Genis asked as he tried to be firm, but was still shaky from his explosion.

Kratos could tell what went through Genis' mind on Mithos; that was the only reason Kratos consented to changing the subject at all. To force more out of him orally would probably indeed have resulted in some battle inadvertently breaking out. But when it came to _him_ and _his_ concerns… Kratos wondered how open he could be to a child so wise beyond his years. What level of grounding could he start with?

"I would like to know more about Lloyd, simply put," Kratos requested, certain to hide any trace of uncertainty in his voice and demeanor.

"You're his _dad_," Genis spat. "You've been schooling me on what he would and wouldn't do regarding Mithos and myself just a minute ago… what's left for you to learn? What could **I** teach you?"

The half-elf had reverted back to his bratty exterior in no time flat. Still shaken, no doubt, but his composure was quickly regaining.

"It has been years," Kratos explained. "Several years. I know Lloyd better as a fellow and opponent combatant rather than a son. I would like to know him… intimately."

Genis turned only his head to look Kratos in the eye and raise his eyebrow questioningly. Indeed… the choice of words seemed to come out the wrong way.

"_Intimately_?" he repeated, with his voice emphasizing on the entire word as if Kratos were crazy to use it.

Kratos' response was but a simple ellipse.

Genis shook his head and turned it back, faced away from Kratos once more. "It's not like I ever had parents. You're on your own with that one."

"I did not mean for you to give me parenting skills," Kratos clarified, sounding almost impatient. "I would not ask such things of a child. I would like you to tell me about Lloyd… in general. I know how well he fights. I know of his ideals. But that is roughly all I know… I only briefly experienced his true self. I assumed that you would know more on what that is about. Do you?"

"I'd like to think so," Genis figured. "You really want to connect with him, don't you?"

"That's why I asked you," Kratos uttered, letting out a rough, small cough. "… Forgive my previous choice of words… I would appreciate knowing as much as I can before I… try too hard."

"Like he'd notice!" Genis exclaimed, nearly with a laugh. "He's so dense. He might be great with swords and arts and crafts, but he's a dunce in all the other aspects of school. If it was a teacher threatening to end the two worlds, I don't think he'd stand a chance."

Kratos nodded. "He does not strike me as the sharpest knife in the drawer…" Much more quietly, he said… "That may or may not be my fault…"

"Well, if you talk with him, you'd better be ready to open up and give him honesty," Genis advised. "He's got nothing to hide, so you ought to respect that and open up to him so he can know who _you_ are. Don't you think he's curious too?"

"He's talented in repressing it," Kratos assumed. "If that's the case. But there are many things about my past that he's better off not learning of."

Genis shook his head. "That's up to you, Kratos. But like I said, honesty's the best way to win him over. As much as you've been hiding from him lately, and all your pretending… you'd better hope he doesn't get fed up with that one day."

Kratos blinked for a moment. "Interesting. You preach honesty to me, yet you are not completely open with Lloyd yourself at this moment, are you?"

"My case is **different**!" Genis shouted angrily. His mood swings were second to none on the scale of rate. "You agreed that we'd change the subject, too! … Liar!"

Wrong side-comment to make, it seemed. "Well… I apologize for bringing it up. But I stand by my point."

Genis huffed. "I'll bring it up to him later. When it's all over… because it seems like every time I start having doubts, something goes wrong. I kept Mithos' Cruxis Crystal, and because of that, Colette's in danger again!"

"I would make a helpful comment, but you obviously don't want me to revive the topic more than I already have," Kratos conceded. "Let's move back to Lloyd."

"What more do you need to know?" Genis inquired. "He's not that hard to figure out."

'_On the contrary…'_ Kratos' mind busied itself with verbal comebacks. But he wanted to make some actual **progress**, so he digressed. "He seems to be a forgiving person."

"Completely," Genis agreed. "And as much bad as you've done, I've got no doubts that he'll forgive you if you're honest about being sorry. You're his dad, after all. I know Lloyd would forgive Mithos if…" He stopped and the sentence never finished. He had brought up Mithos on accident _again_. And on cue, his cheeks were beginning to feel hot once more.

Kratos handled his words carefully. "Are you certain you've said all what you needed to say?"

"It doesn't matter," Genis whispered, soft and defeated. "But you need to take my words seriously… as a good friend of Lloyd's… you ought to embrace the truth that it isn't too late for you and him…"

Kratos grew even more somber as he witnessed Genis stating such truth…

"Unlike me… it's… probably too late for Mithos and…"

Genis was surprised to see a gentle hand on his shoulder, and seeing Kratos the most supportive he's ever been to him.

"For what it's worth, I know how you feel," Kratos spoke, nearly consoling. "And know that you are not alone in your pain. As a longtime companion of his… I understand it is not easy to admit what you just said."

The preteen felt choked up all of a sudden… "I-it's the truth, isn't it…?"

"I know it isn't fair," Kratos said. "Life is not known for being fair, particularly to your race. I never once condoned it… and if I could have done something to end it, there's no doubt I would have. So that Mithos would have never traveled this path…"

"If only I was alive back then to know him before it happened," Genis wished. "I guess that's just too much to hope for… it would've been too easy, then."

Kratos shook his head. "He had Martel back then, but he still did not seem completely whole." And now Kratos was not sure how much he believed in his own words… there was always doubt hinging on words regarding Mithos. "Seeing his expressions after a day of posing for you… perhaps you're a key person that fate decided to give him in his final days."

"… I still don't want to give up… even if it's hopeless."

"I wouldn't force you," Kratos assured. "If you desire closure or a final chance to sort it out… it's your decision and yours alone. I believe you're mature enough to know that much."

"Thank you," Genis expressed with genuine gratitude. "That means a lot to me…"

"I'm certain."

"What about you?" Genis asked. "And your closure with Mithos?"

"Consider it accomplished when I made my official leave from Cruxis," Kratos announced. "I've had over four thousand years to say my goodbyes to him; that applies for Yuan as well. You've only known him a short while… so you must learn to cherish what little you have."

Genis nodded. "I intend to… and what about you reconciling with Lloyd?"

That brought a smile to Kratos. "That's still to be determined when we save our worlds. I have no doubt in my son… and yes, I'm very proud of him. But I would curse myself to the ends of time before thinking of holding him back from making his dreams come true…" In resolution, his smile grew wider. "I appreciate your help in clearing that much up. I feel as if I have a better idea of what to say to him in the following days."

"Always a plus for dads to be supportive," Genis added with a chuckle. "I admit it's weird talking about stuff like this with you… you being you and me not having any parents to speak of. But… I appreciate what you did for me, too."

Kratos worked to put the fire out; Genis assisted before they both headed back to Dirk's house.

"We are all conflicted and flawed beings," Kratos said with a sagely gesture. "It takes effort to realize one's mistakes, but it takes even more to accept the mistakes as they are and move on to improve. Regardless of what happens, rest assured that even Mithos will be taking a step in the right direction from now on."

"And I can feel better knowing Lloyd's actually getting something back for being so giving and selfless after all this time… and you can help him shine even brighter."

"Thank you for appreciating my authority and believing in my words and myself."

"Thank you for teaching me how to cope with this… and how I can look at it from a different way and turn something bad into something good."

The swordsman and the mage retired for the night. What lied in the short road to the end was still much of a mystery, but despite what would happen, both rested knowing that it all happened for a reason.

Accepting loss and rectifying mistakes was a big job, no doubt. And it would still be tough during the aftermath.

But knowing that pain and loss _can_ be conquered simply by looking forward to the brighter future and knowing giving their all would leave them with no more regrets left the two men, old and young, a refreshed sense of being.

Kindness, giving one another a chance, and a sense of caring… those are the best gifts of all. And if they did their best in the three aspects, they would know they've truly done all they could.


End file.
